Somebody to Love
by DasKatze
Summary: Goth Boy begins as a new resident in the town of Spookane. He had no choice but to move there because he was convicted of a murder he did not commit and the punishment was banishment. His new friends he makes throughout the story including the friends from his orignial town try their best to find the killer who has been terrorizing the kingdom. Mari and the killer are my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a whole week now since young Goth Boy has been moved into his new home in Spookane. The only other four residents that lived on that island, well, were quite unknown to him. He hadn't even left his abode since he moved, and none of his other so-called "neighbours" of his had even made the slightest effort to welcome him. To be quite honest, Goth Boy wasn't even sure why he wouldn't leave. Perhaps it was his dark nature and love of isolating himself that forbade him to leave the comfort of his newly-built "lair" as he calls it.

But anyhow, today was the day he had made the conscious decision to leave his home for the first time. He wasn't even so sure if his neighbours knew he was there or knew who he was for that matter. Did the royal wandolier mention to them upon his arrival that he was new to Spookane? _"No, probably not…"_ he thought to himself. _"If they had known already, I would imagine someone would have said hello…"_

Goth Boy walked to the front door and opened it cautiously, almost as if someone was lying in wait for him; An assassin, perhaps. He took one step out of the house and immediately heard a scream, which made him nearly jump out of his skin. By now, the young goth was already regretting the decision. Maybe he should have stayed inside where he knew he was safe. He ran to the east side of the island to find a girl with spiky black hair and pink anime-like eyes laughing hysterically at what looked like a…zombie?

"Yuki! What the hell? I told you about a hundred times already to stop biting my face!" the zombie exclaimed with one hand over his nose, covering the bite mark from the girl known as Yuki.

"Hahaha! Sorry, Carl. Yuki couldn't help herself that time!"

Goth Boy thought it was strange that this Yuki girl actually talked in the third-person, but that wasn't what mattered right now. He just wondered if Zombie Carl was alright. "Hey" he said slowly walking towards Carl, "You ok?" The zombie looked at him in surprise. It was truly a face he had never seen before. "Yeaahhh...uh, I-I'm fine. But, um, who are you? How long have you been living here?" he asked staring at the goth blankly.

"Oh, I apologize. Uh, my name is Goth Boy. I moved in about a week ago." The young goth stated while looking down at the ground rather embarrassed. "A week ago? Damn! I wonder why the wandolier never told us this!" Carl said glancing over at Yuki for a second and then back to Goth Boy. "Well then, Goth Boy, why didn't you come out of your house? Do I suspect a little anti-social in your personality?" Carl said sounding quite irritated.

Alarmed, Goth Boy didn't even bother to say a word. He just stood there kicking some of the dirt beneath his heel. Yuki then decided to finally chime in after about a minute of silence, "Well, maybe Yuki can give you a tour of our spooky island! Yuki can introduce you to the scary cookie lady and that weird old man who lives in the castle on the other side of the island!"

"_A tour?" _Goth Boy thought, _"Maybe a little tour wouldn't be so bad…" _But before he knew it, the weird girl who strangely talks in third-person grabbed him by the wrist and off they went.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok! So, this place right here is where Carl and Yuki like to hang out! We like to play with my voo-doo dolls, make pizza, play piano, and do séances…" In Goth Boy's mind, Yuki's voice faded out as his attention was being lost. He looked around and noticed that they were standing in a swampy area. Headstones and dead plants stood within the murky waters of the swamp. Then looking around Carl and Yuki's little "home" he noticed a large, old-fashioned piano, two beds each designed with the persona of the two in mind (one spooky bed and one cute bed), a pizza oven, and many other things that made their swamp called "home". But then he started to think about his other home; where he lived before he came to Spookane. He remembered the faces of the people who lived there. Then the face of his best friends, Blaine, Ray, and Rob popped into his mind. He remembered that last goodbye bro-hugs they each gave him. Then he finally remembered the sad, crying face of that one little 15 year old girl. What was her name? Oh yes! Mari was her name! Mari and Goth Boy were only 3 years apart in age, but strangely enough Blaine, Raven, Violet, Brandi, and the others had told him that Mari had a huge crush on him and that she almost felt as if they were meant to be together. Right now, he'd do anything to see her and the rest again. But then suddenly, he remembered why he came here in the first place, and his heart sank…

"…it's really cool! Wouldn't you agree, Goth Boy? Uh, Goth Boy? Hellooooo?"Yuki walked a little closer to the dazed boy standing in front of her and snapped her fingers a couple times in his face to knock him out of his trance.

Startled, Goth Boy snapped out of his train of thought and blankly stared at Yuki for a couple seconds before saying "S-sorry, what did you say? I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, no shit." Yuki let out a chuckle and then went straight into a facepalm. "Ok, Goth Boy. Something's wrong, isn't it? Why don'tcha tell ol' Yuki what's up, eh?"

Goth Boy was a bit hesitant at first, but then agreed and invited her back to his home, aware he hadn't let Yuki finish up their tour. They slowly walked back to his home, opened the door, and sat down on the dark navy and purple striped gothic couch. Goth Boy sat up against the arm of the couch and tucked his knees into his chest and let out a long sigh.

"So, to start off, why did you move here in the first place?" Yuki asked with a tilt of the head. "Well," he started, "I really had no choice, I guess. I had to move here because something terrible happened in the town I originally came from. It was a terrible crime that actually took a residents life, you see.

"My friends Ray, Blaine, Rob, and…oh God…I don't even know the other guys name. I just remember how he showed up out of absolutely nowhere and before we knew it he was hanging out with us."

"Wait, hold up a second. You mean to tell Yuki that this kid just showed up to your town out of nowhere? He had no family or friends living there? What did he look like?" Yuki asked, a little shocked. She almost had a look as if she knew who the goth was talking about.

"Well, he had red eyes, black messy hair, really ungodly pale skin, and he wore a black suit with a grey tie." Goth Boy stated. "I'm not sure what he was there for. He didn't tell us."

Yuki's pink eyes widened and her jaw dropped, exposing her fangs. "Oh my God, no way." She looked around the room, located the windows, and jumped up off the couch to close them and then close the black velvet curtains that went along with them. Afterward, she bolted to the door and locked it tight before sitting back down on the couch. "Goth Boy, you HAVE to tell Yuki the rest of the story NOW!"

He flinched at the volume and tone of her voice, but then let out another sigh to calm himself. "Anyway, we were walking around in the forest with this guy and then he bumped into Buddy, a hotel bellhop, and turned into a complete psycho spaz! Then he pulled a knife on Buddy and the poor guy was so shy and awkward that he just didn't know what to do! Luckily, Buddy always carried a pocket knife with him for some unknown reason and went to go take it out. This guy then went crazy, slit his throat, and ran out of the town.

"We had no idea what to do!" exclaimed Goth Boy as he stood up off the gothic couch and walked over to a corner of the living room. "After he ran away, I walked towards the knife and I picked it up and held it in my fist and just stared at it while Ray, Rob, and Blaine kept panicking and crying and talking amongst themselves. We were so scared, and it just happened so suddenly…but then, the mayor came walking over and saw Buddy lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood and then looked at me holding the knife. She thought it was me who killed him."

Yuki sat there as tears started welling up in her eyes. "Oh, but not only that," Goth Boy said turning around quickly. "My friends tried their hardest to convince Mayor Rosalyn that it wasn't me and that it was that weird-ass faggot who appeared in our town unannounced, but she wouldn't listen. And because of that, I'm an accused murderer of the town's hotel bellhop, and I was banished…"

The weird vampire-like girl wiped her eyes and then looked up at Goth Boy. "But then if you're an accused murderer, why didn't you just get thrown over into the jailhouse in Cowboy Junction?"

"I guess rumour had it that the jailhouse was overcrowded and couldn't take any more criminals, so they just started using banishment as the punishment. But anyway, I got all my stuff packed the next day and got onto a boat over by the docks on our beach. My friends came with and they were so upset. Especially the ones who were with me the night Buddy was murdered. And then there was this girl…"

Yuki sat upright and batted her eyelashes. "Ooooo, a girl?"

The depressed goth blushed and smiled a little. "Haha, yeah. Her name was Mari. She was a 15 year old girl who was kind of a new resident. She had been living there for about 7 months, I think. But anyhow, my friends had been saying that she really liked me, although she's 15 and I'm 18. She thought we were destined to be together, or some crap. I don't know. I thought she was pretty cute. She was the only girl who had the largest bond with me and I think I may have loved her too, but I wasn't for sure on that."

"You miss her, don't you?" Yuki said with a slight frown. Goth Boy's eyes started overflowing with tears, he let out a few sobs, and put his face into his hands. "Y-yes. I do." He managed to say through his massive sobs. "I miss all of them, and if that fucking asshole hadn't shown up and killed Buddy, none of this would have happened!"

Yuki patted the bawling goth's back and whispered "It's ok, Goth Boy. Yuki thinks she knows the guy who did it. He did some pretty bad stuff to us too. And not only us, but everywhere in the kingdom. Hell, almost everywhere in the whole world! He's one of the most wanted criminals in this kingdom though, I know THAT for sure. But there's no time to explain! Yuki will tell you all about this guy tomorrow. But rest assured, we'll get you back home again and we'll catch the asshole who's been fucking with everyone's lives."


	3. Chapter 3

_~Meanwhile in Simstown; Goth Boy's original town~_

It was a lonely and quiet town ever since Goth Boy was convicted murder against Buddy the bellhop. Many were mourning the loss of Buddy, especially, but Goth Boy as well. Everyone in town knew it wasn't him. Well, everyone except for Mayor Rosalyn. People tried to convince her that Goth Boy was innocent, but she wouldn't listen.

"I know what I saw," is what she'd say. "I saw Goth Boy holding a bloody knife and standing near Buddy's dead body. What, do you think that he'd just pick up the knife for no reason? How idiotic!"

"Mayor Rosalyn, he DID just pick up the knife for no reason! We know what we saw too!" cried Blaine. He was standing in town hall with Rob and Ray once again trying to get the mayor to know he was innocent.

"Is that so? Well then, Blaine, tell me. What did YOU see?" the mayor said while leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "Humour me."

"We were just hanging around, doing whatever it was we wanted to do that evening and then this random guy just showed up out of nowhere! He didn't give us a name, where he came from, why he was there, nothing! Then he decided to hang with us. We walked into the forest and the guy bumped into Buddy who was just working on his model rocket since it was the only time he could work on it. Then the guy flipped a shit and held a knife to Buddy's throat. We all tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen! Then Buddy tried reaching for his pocket knife that we found out later he only carries with for self defense against strange people who come live in the hotel. The guy freaked out again, slit his jugular, and ran the fuck out of there! Then Goth Boy was just staring at the knife and he walked over to pick it up, and that was it!"

Rosalyn stared at Blaine for a minute, put her face into one of her hands, and sighed. Rob decided to chime in "Mayor, please! You have to believe us! Goth Boy would never kill anyone unless it was in self defense!"

"That's enough!" Rosalyn shouted, making the three boys flinch. "Now, you mean to tell me that some random guy just showed up, didn't give you any information on him, walked into the forest, murdered our one and only bellhop, and ran away. Yeah, pardon my French, but that's bullshit. I'm not buying it. Now I suggest you all leave my office before I go get security to do that for you."

Ashamed and disappointed, the three boys obediently left saying a simultaneous "Yes, m'am." Before leaving. They walked over to the fountain and sat down. Ray stared into the water, "Well, fuck. That's the last time we try that again. Face it, guys, she'll never believe us."

"I just can't believe all this happened literally a week ago. It kinda seems like he's been gone so much longer than that." Rob said, cleaning his glasses. Suddenly they looked over and saw Mari walking towards them. "Hey guys," she said in a rather sad tone. "Any luck?"

"No." the boys said simultaneously. Blaine looked up at her, "She still won't believe us. She said it was bullshit."

"We need evidence or something. Maybe they can analyze the fingerprints on the knife?" Mari said hopefully. "Can't do that." Blaine said. "Goth boy grabbed the knife and held it in his whole fist. He's probably just got his fingerprints all over it now."

Mari sat next to Ray and looked into the fountain just as Ray was doing. She thought about what they could use as evidence, but eventually came to the conclusion that there was nothing else they could do. They could have analyzed fingerprints on Buddy, but the nest day they cremated his body because the slit throat was too difficult to cover up by the undertakers. They didn't even bother to look over Buddy's body for clues because everyone was so certain that Goth Boy was the killer. "_There's no hope" _she thought, _"There's nothing we can do." _Tears began streaming down her face and she laid her head down on Ray's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do, guys. Buddy's dead, Goth Boy's banished, the mayor and the officers don't believe any of us, and the killer is on the loose somewhere probably planning another attack. We should just give up." She fell into a fit of sobs. "Yeah," Rob said, "It's not worth it. We'll never get him back."

"NO!" Blaine shouted angrily. He stood up and walked to the other side of Mari as the others watched him. "We can't give up! Goth Boy is my best friend, and I know for a fact he wouldn't give up on me or anybody else! He loves all of us way too much to just give up. Sure, we won't get him back today or tomorrow. Hell, we might not get him back for a while, but if we play our cards right and manage to gather some information about this guy, maybe we'll have a chance! We'll get him back though, no matter how long it takes us. I can assure you that."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Mari, Rob, Ray, and Blaine were sitting at Buddy's memorial in the forest. The memorial was a small, circular garden or colourful flowers planted by Poppy along with a collage of pictures of Buddy from the day he was born to his first day on the job. "It's a cruel world, guys." Ray said as he plucked a red flower from the memorial. "Buddy never deserved this. God bless him. I just hope we can find the motherfucker that did this to him and got Goth Boy banished."

Rob stood up and walked over to the river. "You know, I was thinking about this guy last night. I'm sure we can all agree that he's most likely mentally unstable, right?" Everyone nodded. "Right. Then if he was able to find this town, manage to murder one of us, and then flee knowing where this town is located, do you think he might come back for seconds?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he looked at Rob. He smirked, "Dude, that's IT!" He stood up and stretched as a huge grin that exposed his vampire fangs. "He's gonna have to come back, right? I mean, we don't have any police departments on this island! Cowboy Junctions about 20 miles from here by sea alone! The mayor can't do anything, I don't even know if she even has a self defense pistol in her office. So then when he comes back to make someone else his victim, we'll be here to get him! It's foolproof!"

Everyone else smiled in amazement at the vampires plan and all got up to high-five each other. But then suddenly Raven Wright, another town resident, ran toward the gang. "Guys! Guys! I did some research on this guy last night! You'll never guess what I found out!"

The four friends stopped and looked over at the red-headed girl. "Really? What did you find out?" asked Mari. "Well, first question really should be how you managed to research this guy…"

"Pshhh, it was no problem. That guy seemed kinda suspicious so I looked him up on a government website that showed the top FBI's most wanted list. Then I just took the description of what the dude looked like and matched it with the pictures. Apparently, he's on it! He's the 3rd most wanted person in the world and number 1 in our kingdom! This dude is badass, but in the worst way."

"Woah, this guy isn't someone to mess around with then, eh?" Ray asked with a chuckle.

"Damn right. He used to live in Spookane, but then he was going absolutely out of his mind and ended up killing about 10 residents which sent him to an insane asylum somewhere in the industrial district part of the city. I guess this dude escaped the insane asylum a few years ago and they've been having trouble trying to get him back. The dude's a fucking ninja!"

"So, what's his name then?" Mari asked impatiently.

"Matthew Kai."

"Did someone just say 'Matthew Kai'?" said an unfamiliar voice. At first nobody knew who it was until Blaine saw a mysterious, dark figure behind Raven. "Raven! Behind you!" She turned around and sure enough, there he was. Matthew Kai. The murderer of Buddy the bellhop and most likely hundreds upon hundreds of people was standing right behind Raven.

"Holy shit!" Raven yelled while jumping out of the way towards Rob. "What the hell do you want? Get out of here, you asshole!"

Matthew chuckled. "Now, now. That's no way a proper young lady should talk. But listen here, I'm back for one reason and one reason only. Considering all five of you now know too much about me, I can't trust that you're going to tell government officials on the whereabouts of my locations and who I've taken as victims. So we can make this easy…" he pulls out a gun "or hard."

The five stand still for about a minute, all of them looking straight into the pistol. Then suddenly Blaine screams, "Raven! Ray! Rob! Mari! All of you run! We need to get the hell out of here!" And with that, everyone tried to run through the river instead of around Matthew.

"Haha, I love this part." Matthew said as he cocked his gun. He shot at all of them and sure enough got Mari, Blaine, and Raven. "So he's a sure-shot, eh?" Rob said with a chuckle. "Alright. I'll play his game. C'mon Ray, let's go." They both charged after Matthew at full speed. Ray gave Rob a boost and shot Rob straight towards him. Rob managed to snatch the gun out of his hand and throw it in the river. But then suddenly, Matthew pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot all five of them, and they all were knocked out cold.

Matthew grabbed all five of them, threw them in a boat he had across the river, and sailed down it into the ocean. A few hours later, he stopped at Spookane to leave Goth Boy a little note~


	5. Chapter 5

_~Back in Spookane~_

As morning arose, Goth Boy woke up to the sound of Carl yelling and knocking at his door. "Goth Boy! Wake up! We found a note by your door!"

A note? From whom could it have possibly come from? He got up, got dressed, and walked outside where he found both Yuki and Carl. "What's all this about a note, Carl?" Goth Boy said while rubbing his eyes. Carl handed him a piece of folded paper. "Don't worry," Carl said, "I didn't read it. But I'll say this, it looks kind of suspicious."

Goth Boy swallowed hard and looked at the note. His heart pounded as he slowly unfolded the paper. His eyes widened and he gasped. The note read:

_Hello, Goth Boy. In case you may not know who I am, I am Matthew Kai. I am the one you and your little friends were with that night a little over a week ago. Now I bet you're wondering how I knew where your house was. Well, I was the one who steered the boat you were in on your way here. Clever, eh? But anyhow, I just wanted to drop this little letter to you to tell you that I have five of your friends. I believe their names are Mari, Blaine, Raven, Ray, and Rob. Don't worry, only three of them have small gunshot wounds in their arms and shoulders. I haven't killed any of them yet. If you want them back before I slaughter them, you better come find me. But if you bring any government officials, the FBI, employers of the insane asylum, or anyone that could potentially lock me up for good, I'll know. I have surveillance cameras around my hideout, and I WILL kill all of your friends slowly and painfully. This is all part of my diabolical plan, you see. Oh, and if you don't show your face within the next 3 weeks, I will assume that you have abandoned your friends and I'll kill them off in a heartbeat. Have a nice life, Goth Boy._

_~Matthew Kai_

After reading the note, Goth Boy suddenly became weak and fell to his knees screaming and sobbing and crunching the paper in his fist. "NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? WHY WOULD HE DO THIS? NO!"

Carl snatched the paper before Goth Boy could rip it up in a furious rage and he and Yuki both read it to themselves. "Shit." Carl whispered to himself. He looked back at Yuki who was crying as well. "Yuki, you were right. Matthew is behind all this! Oh God, he's gotten even crazier since the first incident here."

"You know who Matthew is?" asked Goth Boy through his hyperventilating and sobbing. "Who is he? How do you guys know him?"

Carl sighed. "Ok, we'll tell you. Let's go sit down over by our place." He helped Goth Boy off the ground and the three of them slowly trudged over to Carl and Yuki's place. Carl and Yuki sat down and a black, velvet couch and Goth Boy sat across from them in a red satin chair, still shaking with a mix of fear, sadness, and anger.

"Alright. So about 5 years ago, a 16 year old boy named Matthew Kai lived here with us. His house was just over on top of the hill that Grandma Ruthie's cookie shop is. Everyone knew there was something off about him. Something more so in his behaiviour than anything else. He always used to sit on the edge of the swamp and catch the bugs that flew around and once he caught them, he would drown them all and put them in little baby food jars. It was really creepy." Yuki stated rather formally and with her hands folded in her lap.

"But, you see, we used to have so many other people living here! Right now it's only me, Yuki, Morcubus, Grandma Ruthie, and you. We used to have about 20 others, 10 of which Matthew murdered one day when he flew off the handle." Carl added.

"What happened to the other 10 people?" asked Goth Boy as he wiped his eyes.

"They moved out. They were so terrified that Matthew was going to murder them that they all up and left." said Carl. "Oh, but he would kill them in the worst and scariest ways possible. Some think he learned it from various horror movies he's seen! There was one woman who lived here named Madame Zoe. She was the village fortune teller. Supposedly, Matthew murdered her by hanging her up by her wrist and slowly cut her throat. It was awful! I can't say the rest of it…it's too horrible…"

Goth Boy squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. _"God only knows what he could do to my friends." _He let out a sigh and looked up at the pair. "We have to go get them as soon as possible. The note said we have 3 weeks. We'll have plenty of time, right?"

"Gawd, Yuki sure hopes so! He could be ANYWHERE!" Yuki screamed as she threw her arms up, scaring both Goth Boy and Carl. "Yuki! Calm the fuck down! It's fine. We have 3 weeks to find his hideout, and when we find it then we can get Goth Boy's friends back. Probably not without a little surprise from me first." Carl said with a smirk. "Ok, so we'll leave tomorrow morning."

The other two nodded and went off to pack their things for the next morning.

**Hey, everyone! How's my story so far? Please don't be afraid to leave a review! Constructive criticism and compliments are always welcome! Sorry if I have a few typos here and there _'' sometimes I get lazy and don't read through my final draft :\ but anyway, more chapters to come! I have no idea how long I'm gonna drag this on for D:**


	6. Chapter 6

Goth Boy, Yuki, and Carl all met at the dock by Goth Boy's home the next morning with all of their things packed. "God only knows how long we'll be gone." Carl said while checking his phone for any important texts. "I guess it just depends on how long it'll take to find Matthew's hideout."

"Yuki will go tell Morcubus that we're leaving so he doesn't go all crazy and call for a search party. Be right back!" and with that, Yuki ran off toward Morcubus' castle. Carl looked up from his phone and saw Goth Boy staring out into the open ocean. He looked so depressed. "Hey. You ok?"

Goth Boy closed his eyes and sighed. He looked like he was about to burst into tears again, so Carl put his arm around him. "Don't worry, man. We'll find them. We have three weeks!" Just then, Carl looked down at his cell phone that was sitting in his right hand. He smiled and showed Goth Boy the phone. "You wanna make a call?"

He took Carl's phone and stared at it for a moment. Nobody in his other town, except for some of the geeky people like Vic, Jenny and Rob, had a cell phone. They were much too expensive, so everyone used landlines, but Goth Boy's home here didn't even have that. He dialed in Rob's cell phone number and put it to his ear. He swallowed hard as he heard it ringing a few times. Just then, a voice arose through the phone.

"H-hello? Who is this?" Obviously, it was Rob. Goth Boy smiled and laughed with relief. Tears of joy started streaming down his face. "Rob! It's Goth Boy! Oh my God, I'm so happy to hear you're alright!"

"Goth Boy? Holy shit! Guys! It's Goth Boy!" He heard the voices of the rest of his friends in the background. They were all ok. "Oh Jesus, guys. Matthew left a note at my door this morning. He wrote in there about how he captured you all of you. I'm so sorry; this is all my fault…"

"Dude, how is this your fault? This isn't your doing, bro. You didn't cause this."

"I suppose. But if I hadn't picked up the knife that night, this wouldn't have happened. I could've been there to save you guys. I'm sorry…"

"Goth Boy, shut the hell up. That doesn't even make any sense! This isn't your fault! We're all ok, and that's all that matters. Now, Matthew did mention to us that you have three weeks to find us. You better get going and find this hideout soon. I wish I could tell you where we are, but where we're locked up there are absolutely no windows or anything. We're being held in a cell that's only lit with torches. It's kind of like a dungeon. I'm actually kinda surprised I have cell phone service in here. But anyhow, I suppose you're on your own."

"Shit," Goth Boy whispered. "You guys never saw where it was you were going? Weren't you all perfectly awake?"

"Nah. Matthew used a tranquilizer gun on us. We were knocked out cold and we didn't all wake up until a couple hours ago."

"I see. By the way, how are Blaine, Raven, and Mari? Matthew said he shot them…"

He heard Rob sigh. "Well, it certainly isn't pretty. I mean, they're fine, but they're clothes are soaked in blood and they aren't even patched up. They're still in a lot of pain."

Goth Boy closed his eyes and sat on the edge of the dock. "At least they're still alive. I feel awful for you guys. I promise I'll find you guys. I just hope it won't take too long…"

"Well, I would say take your time, but our lives are at stake. So, no pressure, but please hurry."

"I will. But hey, um, c-can I talk to Mari?"

Rob laughed. "Yeah, hang on." Goth Boy heard a few voices in the background for a few seconds until he heard Mari. "Hello?"

Goth Boy smiled and laughed as more tears of joy ran down his face. "Mari, it's me. It's Goth Boy." He started sobbing. "Oh God, I'm so happy you're alright. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll come find you guys really soon."

"Goth Boy, don't cry. We're all ok. Matthew hasn't really hurt us in here yet. But please hurry! It's really scary here and I'm afraid he's gonna come back in here and hurt us!"

His sobs became uncontrollable and he couldn't speak. "I'm gonna go, ok? We need to try to keep the battery alive while we're still here. Call us when you find your way here. Bye, Goth Boy." And with that, Mari hung up.

Goth Boy gave Carl his phone back and wiped his eyes. Carl looked at him and smiled, "At least they're still alive. Don't worry, though. We'll find them. I have an idea, though. We should probably head over to Cowboy Junction to talk to Ginny first. I'm sure she can track the location of Rob's phone and then that'll tell us where the hideout is. And maybe she can give us a few guns to use against Matthew. It's probably better we kill him than turn him in where we know he could possibly escape again like he did the asylum. Come on, let's go!"

Carl and Goth Boy jumped on the boat with all of the luggage and Yuki sprinted back from Morcubus' and jumped on the boat as well, and after a few moments, they sailed off towards Cowboy Junction. _"Don't worry, guys." _Goth Boy thought as he looked out on the dark ocean. _"I'm coming."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone :) Hope you like my story so far. I've been getting a little lazy with updating the chapters, but I won't give up! I'll keep going! I just don't know how long this is gonna go -_- Oh well, just as long as it's good and gets done. By the way, when I read chapter 6 again after I put it up, I saw that I made Goth Boy say that Matthew left him the note that morning :c That was a huge accident on my part xD He left it the morning before, not that morning! Sorry 'bout that :c Anyway, onto the next chapter! Hooray! This is probably the longest one of all of them thus far :3 **

It has been a several hours now since the three have left Spookane on their way towards Cowboy Junction. They've all been taking turns steering and this time it was Goth Boy's turn. Yuki was sitting next to Carl in the back playing Pokémon and Carl was fast asleep. Goth Boy was staring out into the dark grey, stormy sky and the black waves below them. He hoped that they would be getting to the island soon enough. He had been so tired, but the anticipation of finding his friends was keeping awake.

Suddenly, he looked further out and saw what looked like an island. Sure enough, it was Cowboy Junction. _"It's about time!" _Goth Boy thought with a smile. He sailed into the dock and stepped off the boat onto the island. Yuki shook Carl awake and soon followed behind him. They were both greeted by sheriff Ginny, "Howdy there, fellas. What brings y'all here today?" Ginny asked, shaking all of their hands in greeting.

"Hey, Ginny!" Carl started, "We were just here to inquire about the recent crime."

"Ah, the one with that Matthew varmit, right?"

"Yep, that's the one. You see…" and Carl continued to explain the phone call and the note to the sheriff who then invited him inside to chat. She quickly turned around to acknowledge the other two behind her, "Why dontcha walk around the island for a bit. Carl here and I will just be inside talkin'. We'll fetch ya when we're done."

Yuki and Goth Boy shrugged and walked toward the pizza joint a little ways over on the east side of the island. There they found Chef Gino, the pizza chef, and another young man with spiky, blonde hair and a black cowboy hat sitting at a table smoking a cigarette. The two of them sat at an open table and the chef came over with some water for each of them. Goth Boy looked at the younger gentleman at the table behind him, "Hey, can I bum a smoke?" he asked quietly. The young man glanced up at him for a second and then reached into his pocket and tossed him a cigarette and a lighter. Goth Boy lit the cigarette and tossed him the lighter back. "Thanks."

"No problem." The young man said. "I, uh, reckon ya ain't from here, are ya?"

Goth Boy took a drag and then looked at the man once again. "No, we're coming from Spookane. Our other friend is talking to the sheriff about the Matthew Kai crime."

"Matthew Kai, eh? Yeah, we go way back. We were childhood friends, ya see. Damn, that boy has changed. Murderin' people and whatnot, it's a damn shame what that boy has turned into. Why, I reckon he's wanted all over the world! Oh, and, uh, by the way, the name's Rusty. How 'bout you fellas?"

"Well, I'm Goth Boy and this is Yuki." He said nodding over at Yuki. He took another drag and then asked Rusty, "So, how did you meet Matthew? Can you tell us more about him? You see, he's kinda got my friends captured and-"

"Ah! Say no more!" Rusty got up from his table and sat down with Goth Boy and Yuki. "Now, before I tell ya more about him, I want ya to tell me about yer little dilemma."

The young goth took yet another drag and then began telling him about the crime and how he was banished. Then he began to tell him about the note and that Matthew abducted his friends and took them to his so-called "hideout".

"Well, shit!" Rusty said with a laugh, "That certainly does sound like ol' Matt. Ya know, he never used to be this way. Sure, he was an odd kid. Had a little mental instability problem, if ya know what I mean, but he was never the kinda kid that would go off killin' innocent people and then kidnappin' others left and right! When did this start?" Rusty glanced at Yuki and nodded, "Do you know?"

"Yeah. It was a scary day for all of us in Spookane! He was only 16 years old, and he was the weirdest guy on the whole island! EVEN WEIRDER THAN ME! But one day, he just woke up and went crazy and started killing a bunch of people in our town and then we had to call for help, but instead of arresting him they threw him in an insane asylum."

Rusty looked down, closed his eyes, and shook his head. " . I just wish I knew what got that kid so fucked up. He and I, well, believe it or not, we used to live here together! I've been here my entire life. Me, him, and Roxie are all the same age and we were the only kids on the island. We all would help Roxie's family milk the cows at her ranch and whatnot and my parents and Matthews parents would be talkin' up a storm somewhere else. It was a good life, it was. But I'll tell ya, there was always somethin' weird about him. Sometimes if it were just me and Roxie, we'd see him sittin' over by the creek on the mountain talkin' to himself or whatever. We always wondered about him…"

Goth Boy took a sip of his water and then threw his cigarette butt into the ash tray in the middle of the table before asking, "Whatever happened to all of your parents, though?"

Rusty sighed and threw his cigarette butt into the ash tray as well. "Well, Roxie's parents moved out as soon as Roxie turned 18. They left the ranch to 'er and then built a new ranch elsewhere. Mah parents died when I turned 15. They set off to another island by boat for a vacation or to visit family or somethin', but they were caught up in a storm much like the one that's headed our way and, well, long story short they drowned. Don't know what all happened, but a rescue team in a couple submarines found their bodies sunken at the bottom of the ocean."

"Oh my God, we're so sorry, Rusty!" Yuki exclaimed putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, it's alright. I'm over it. But on a stormy day like this one, I always send a prayer up to Heaven for mah parents. I know they're in a better place. But anyway, as for Matthew's parents; I heard that after they moved out when Matthew turned 15 and let him fend for himself here, he sailed out to visit them one day but ended up killin' them. After that, he never came back here and moved to Spookane. There was a reason behind him killin' them, I just can't remember what it was."

"The reason is that he's an insane asshole who's just looking for random civilians, being his family or not, to take as his victims! And if I don't find my friends within three weeks, they'll be dead too!" Goth Boy screamed, pounding his fist against the table.

Rusty backhanded Goth Boy across the face. "You needa calm down, boy! You'll find yer friends. I guarantee it. Just give it some time first. Now, what's yer plan?"

Goth Boy rubbed his cheek and scowled at Rusty, but nonetheless pulled himself together to speak again. "Well, one of my friends who was captured has a cell phone with him. We're hoping that maybe Ginny has some technology that can locate the phone and reveal the location of Matthew's hideout so we can find my friends before he murders them all."

Rusty twiddled his thumbs and looked over at Gino, who was making pizzas. "Nah, ya don't wanna be doin' that here. Ginny ain't got the type of technology to be locatin' a cellular phone. But, ya might wanna sail yourselves over to Rocket Reef. I hear they got a mad scientist there who's got all kinds o' technology. He can probably help ya fellas out a bit."

The two nodded in thanks and smiled. "Great! We appreciate the help, Rusty." Goth Boy said as he shook Rusty's hand.

"Ah, no problem. I just want Matthew behind bars. Or dead. Either one is good." Rusty said with a chuckle. "Now, I think I hear Ginny callin' ya. I'll walk ya over to the docks"

They got up out of their seats and walked back over to the boat where they met Ginny and Carl. "Well," Ginny started, "I'll be keepin' a lookout for that varmit and I'll try to help out best I can. Unfortunately, I can't locate yer friend, Rob's, cell phone but I know-"

"Rocket Reef. We know. Rusty told us we could go there to get some help." Goth Boy said, smiling. "That's where we'll be heading to next."

Ginny smiled at Rusty, and then back to Goth Boy. "Alright. Well, if ya ever need anythin', please come back here! And once ya find yer friends, bring 'em all here anyway. We'd love to meet all of 'em."

The three nodded and headed towards the boat. Ginny walked back into the jailhouse to maintain the other criminals. Rusty walked towards the boat. "I wish I could come help you guys, but I gotta be here. Best of luck to ya, Goth Boy."

"Thanks, Rusty. I'll be seein' you." They began to sail off into the horizon until Goth Boy heard Rusty, "Y'all come back now, ya hear? I wanna hear about yer adventures!"

Goth Boy turned around and grinned. "I will! I promise! And I'll have all my friends with me this time!" They both waved at each other, and turned back around.


	8. Chapter 8

_~At Matthew's hideout~_

"Face it, guys. He isn't coming." Ray said as he lay on the ground and stared up at the ceiling. "Oh, shut the fuck up, Ray. It's only been 3 days. Matthew gave him 3 weeks." Blaine said as he sat up against the wall with his hand over his gunshot wound on his shoulder. "Remember our conversation on the fountain the day when we tried convincing Rosalyn that Goth Boy was innocent?" All except for Raven nodded. "I said that we would never ever in a million years give up on Goth Boy and he wouldn't give up on us either. He loves us all too much. It may take him some time to find us, but he's a smart dude. He'll find a way."

"I just wonder why Matthew is being so merciful and giving him so much time to find us." Mari stated. "I don't know, it just seems weird to me."

Rob looked up from his phone and turned to Mari. "He's probably giving him shitloads of time 'cuz this hideout must be so difficult and unsuspecting to locate. He probably doesn't think that Goth Boy will find it. Unless he won't keep his promise and end up murdering us before Goth Boy even gets here."

Blaine slapped Rob as hard as he could. "Jesus Christ, enough of this bullshit! We are NOT gonna die! I won't let that happen to any of us. All of you need to calm down and trust Goth Boy. We just-"

The door flew open faster than anything the five of them have ever seen. It was Matthew. "Good evening everyone. I trust you are all behaving properly."

"LET US GO!" Mari screamed as she grabbed the bars of the cell door. "PLEASE! LET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Matthew raised on dark eyebrow and smirked. He walked over, unlocked the door, pulled Mari out by her shirt, and quickly closed the door before anyone else could escape. He picked her up by the front of her black Beatles shirt and held her above his head. No matter how much she squirmed, he didn't let go.

"Now, young lady," Matthew began to speak with a sly smile across his face, "We don't scream in here. It's much too loud and not lady-like." He pulled her in closer, her face right up to his. "Must I remind you of the repercussions for misbehaving?"

"Please! Matthew! Put her down! Leave her alone!" Raven yelled. Blaine ran up next to Raven and yelled, "Matthew, don't hurt her! Please! We'll do anything!"

Matthew turned to look at the two yelling from the cell. "If you two don't keep your mouths shut, I'll blow your brains out right here."

Ray piped up, "You can't do that! You said you wouldn't kill us as long as Goth Boy finds this place within 3 weeks! You'd be breaking your promise!"

"Fuck that and fuck you. If I must kill someone, by God, I'll do it!" Matthew yelled, giving Ray daggers. His red eyes were rather menacing and made Ray cower and sit back down in the corner next to his twin brother.

Matthew turned back to look at Mari. She was squirming and kicking sharply and viciously, but his grip on her was just too strong. Matthew smiled menacingly, "My, my. You certainly are a feisty one. You know, it is quite a shame. Your little savior will be here anytime to come to your rescue and yet, he doesn't know that I've laid down a little surprise for him. It's one of my new inventions, of course! I just hope he survives it." He grinned eerily and laughed rather wickedly.

In a furious rather, Mari spat in Matthews face. Everyone in the cell gasped and looked at Matthew who had his eyes shut tightly as spit ran down his face. Matthew threw Mari down to the ground as hard as he could causing her to yelp.

"MARI! NO!" Blaine screamed at the top of his lungs. The others sat in fear.

Matthew wiped the spit from his face and kicked Mari hard in the stomach once, twice, three times. Blood began to pour out of Mari's mouth and she moaned. "I GAVE YOU A CHANCE!" Matthew screamed as he picked the small girl up off the floor and rammed her into the stone wall. "YOU MISBEHAVE? YOU FUCKING DISOBEY ME? YOU KNOW WHAT'S COMING!"

He threw her to the ground again. Scratches and bleeding cuts were all over her arms and the blood from her mouth stained the front of her shirt. Matthew pulled out his gun and pointed it right at Mari.

"NOOOO! MARIII!" Raven screamed as she tried her best to force open the door of the cell. The other three boys tried to help Raven, but it was no good. It was locked tight. They all looked at the two in horror. Mari struggled to get up because she was too weak.

Breathing heavily, Matthew clenched his teeth and stared at Mari. "Say goodbye." And with that he pulled the trigger. She was dead within a minute.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raven screamed and fell to her knees hysterically crying. Rob, who was still sitting in the corner, sighed as tears streamed down his face. Ray stood next to Rob with his mouth wide open. He wanted to scream, but nothing came out. Blaine ran towards Raven and threw his arms around her and shot his head up to look at Matthew who was staring at the bloody mess of a body lying in front of him. Blaine screamed, "YOU BASTARD! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Matthew looked at the mess of people sitting in the cell. He didn't say a word to them for about a minute. But then he spoke up, still breathing heavily, "Let this be a reminder to you all that this," he pointed to Mari's body, "can and will happen to you if you act up." And with that, he picked up Mari's body, and walked out of the room.

Raven, still hysterically crying on the floor, couldn't pull herself together. Not after what she just witnessed. Blaine, who was also a mess of tears, tried his absolute best to comfort her. Rob and Ray looked over at the mess on the floor outside their cell. They both looked at each other, not knowing what to say.


	9. Chapter 9

After about 4 hours of sailing, the three finally made it to Rocket Reef. They all stepped out of the boat and onto the metal dock. All around them the sky was dark with storm clouds and even the island itself was a dark grey and rather dull and lifeless place. "This sure seems like a lively place, eh Goth Boy?" Carl snorted sarcastically. Goth Boy rolled his eyes and proceeded up the stairs that led up a hill where the laboratory was. As they were all climbing the staircase, they heard a wicked laughter coming from the top of the hill. Sure enough, they saw what they thought was the mad scientist, his purple-haired assistant, and a robot.

"Mwahahaha! Alexa! Bring me the explosive microchip so that I may plant it into our little test subject!" yelled the scientist to his assistant which the three now know as Alexa.

"What? No way! You're gonna try to blow me up AGAIN? Why? What for?" the robot yelled toward the scientist.

"Well, Tobor, this isn't actually for science this time. IT IS FOR MY AMUSEMENT! BWAHAHA!"

Goth Boy, Yuki, and Carl slowly approached the cackling scientist. "Uh, excuse me?" Goth Boy said, tapping Alexa on the shoulder. She turned around to look at the three and then said, "I'm sorry, this probably isn't a good time. By the looks of it, Dr. F wants to blow up our robot, Tobor. Again. We don't want anyone to get hurt, so if you'd kindly leave and come back another time, that would be great."

Carl stepped forward. "We would, but this is kind of an emergency. We're here about the Matthew Kai crime.

Alexa crossed her arms. "Alright, I'm listening. What of it?"

"Our friend, Goth Boy, here was good friends with the young man Matthew murdered. On top of that, Matthew kidnapped five of his other friends and brought them to a secret location that would probably be impossible to find without assistance. Luckily, one of his friends has a cell phone that's still working. If you guys can find the location of the phone, then we can find the location of his hideout. Can you help us?"

"WELL, CERTAINLY!" the scientist screamed as he walked over next to Alexa. "I heard what you were explaining to my assistant and that, my boy, sounds like some nifty science! My name is Dr. F! The F stands for EXPLODING BUNNY ROBOTS! Without further ado, let us flee into my laboratory!"

Goth Boy followed slowly behind everyone else until he heard Tobor, the robot, speak up. "Hey! Goth Boy!" He turned around and saw Tobor's digital face smiling at him. "Thanks for helpin' me out. That probably would have been the hundredth time that nutcase would have blown me up!"

Goth boy smiled back at Tobor. "Sure, no problem. So, your name's Tobor?"

"Yeah, that's right. I was created by Dr. F to be his test subject and just to help him out with his insane science experiments in general. But the truth is, I don't wanna be used for science! My personal dream is to be a chef and make sandwiches for all my friends! Happily for me, that dream was fulfilled and I have a diner on the other side of the island! Speaking of that, I've gotta get back over there. I'm opening up for the day pretty soon. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok, see you later!" Goth Boy waved and walked into the lab. He saw Dr. F working on something in the back, Alexa talking with Carl, and Yuki was biting on the equipment. Just then, Dr. F turned around from his work station and held up a little chip. "Aha! It is complete! I have created a chip in which I can program into a computer and help us locate the cellular phone! COME SUBJECTS! Let us walk to the training lab!"

All five of them walked out of the lab and down a ramp where they saw another man in a spacesuit playing arcade games. He looked so engrossed and focused on the game, that he didn't even notice the group of people standing a couple feet away from him. That is, until Dr. F pulled the plug on his arcade machine.

The screen wiped out black and startled the black-haired man, causing him to yell in a furious rage. "Aw, what the hell, man? I was so into it! I was so gonna win!"

The scientist laughed aloud. "You can play your little games later, Vic. THERE IS MUCH MORE IMPORTANT SCIENCE TO GET DONE! Besides, we need the power supply to fire up one of the computers up there!" Dr. F plugged the power supply outlet into a computer. Yuki looked at Vic suspiciously and asked, "Hey, mister, why are you wearing that silly outfit?"

Vic sighed and scowled. "It was just another one of Dr. F's weird experiments we did earlier today. I went up into space on the rocket over by the computers. Don't know what for, but it happened. It was pretty sweet, to say the least. I fought a giant eye just like the one in my video game, Plane vs. Eye!"

"So, can this guy really invent anything he wants?" Goth Boy asked with a tilt of the head. "It sounds like he's kind of a genius, granted he's completely out of his mind."

Vic chuckled and rested his arm on his arcade machine and then sighed once more. "Yeah, he's a smart guy, alright. Sure, not everything he makes actually works. Sometimes they just end up blowing to pieces and then I'm left with the mess! But trust me, he can help you with whatever needs to get done. Come on; let's go see what he's got goin' on up there."

The three walked up a flight of stairs to the computer pad where Dr. F was inserting the program. "Excellent! We've got it up and running!" Alexa exclaimed with a smile. "Now, Goth Boy, can you give me the cell phone number?" Goth Boy obediently gave Alexa the phone number and then she punched it into the computer and pressed enter. Then it closed in on what looked like a map of the world and showed a blinking red dot that was obviously where Rob's phone was located. Alexa's eyes widened.

"What? What is it, Alexa?" Vic asked, rather worried.

"Yeah, where's it located?" asked Carl in the same worried tone of voice.

She sighed and looked Carl straight in the eye. "It's underwater. Right in the middle of the ocean."

All of them gasped simultaneously except for Carl. "Fuck!" he exclaimed. "How the hell are we supposed to get underwater? We don't have that kind of technology! We don't have a submarine!" He looked at Dr. F. "Do you?"

"Ah, my dear boy, I apologize. I have all sorts of crazy inventions, but not one submarine."

Goth Boy looked as if he were going to break down again. Alexa put her arm around him and said, "Hey, don't worry. You'll get to your friends in no time now that you know where they're located. We can probably build you a submarine, right Dr. F?"

Dr. F shook his head and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. "I could, but it'll take a few weeks! I'd have to go order up some parts and some gasoline, and all that jazz. Could you possibly spare about 4 weeks, Goth Boy?"

He shook his head and began to cry. He was unable to speak at the moment, so he tapped on Yuki's shoulder to let her tell him why. "Oh! Uh, we don't have 4 weeks. Matthew left Goth Boy a note saying that he only has 3 weeks to find his hideout, or he'll kill all of his friends."

"Hmmm. Quite a dilemma. Well, I'll see what I can do. But for the time being, you guys should stay here for the night. There's an awful storm coming in and it would be far too dangerous to go back out to sea. VIC! Go tie up their boat to the dock so it doesn't float away with the storm!"

"Yes, sir!" Vic said running off toward the dock.

"Ok! Let us off to bed! Goth Boy, Yuki, and Carl, you guys should go to Tobor's diner. I think he's got some spare roll-away beds you can sleep on for the night. I'll go tell Vic too, considering his bed is out here and we don't want him getting soaked." Alexa said with a yawn.

Dr. F and Alexa walked back up to the lab and the others walked towards Tobor's diner. _"What am I gonna do?" _Goth Boy thought as tears welled up in his eyes. _"What if I don't make it in time?"_


	10. Chapter 10

All through the night, young Goth Boy got absolutely no sleep. The storm and the thoughts of never being able to get to his friends filled his mind and kept him awake all night. Nonetheless morning came slowly but surely. Sunlight filled the inside of the diner and shone in everyone's eyes, waking them up. Goth Boy sat up in his portable bed and watched everyone except Tobor, who was awake all night since robots don't sleep, get up out their beds as well.

"It's morning already? That was fast." Vic said with a yawn. Goth Boy rolled his eyes at Vic's query. _"I beg to differ." _Tobor started making subtle conversation with Vic and Carl as he was making breakfast for everyone. Yuki was sitting on her bed fixing her messy hair. But then Yuki paused for a moment and stared into space. She looked as if she remembered something important.

"What is it, Yuki?" Goth Boy asked crawling over all the beds and finally sitting in front of her. "Yuki just remembered something!" she started with a huge grin on her face. "Yuki has her own submarine over at the boardwalk in the city! I used to use it for when I was working for Morcubus' business! How could Yuki have forgotten about it? We need to sail over to the boardwalk!"

Goth Boy was so ecstatic that he could barely contain himself. He gave Yuki the biggest hug and laughed so hard he couldn't breathe. "C-CARL! Did you hear what Yuki just said? She has a submarine in the city's boardwalk that we can use to get down to the hideout!"

Carl shot his arm into the air, causing it to fall off after a few seconds being a zombie and all. "Yes! That's perfect! We'll be able to get to the hideout in no time at all!" he exclaimed, putting his arm back into its socket.

Tobor smiled and put Carl, Goth Boy, and Yuki's breakfasts in Styrofoam containers and handed each of them their own box of food. "You guys probably wanna go right away, so take your breakfast with you. Be safe, ok? Don't get yourselves killed! You never know what tricks Matthew has got up his sleeve!"

"Thanks, Tobor." Goth Boy smiled. "We'll come back to visit you guys again too after I get all my friends back."

Tobor and Vic waved goodbye as the three left the diner and started to make their way back to their boat. They begun to walk past the laboratory until Dr. F bolted out the door. "WAIT, YOU THREE! There is something I'd like to give each of you before you leave!" The scientist gave each of them a gun. Goth Boy was alarmed and looked at Dr. F like he was insane. "Dr. F? What are these for? I've never used a gun!" he said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Don't worry! I made these last night for your encounter with Matthew! It's always best to have a good weapon against him for when things get dicey. And who knows? He may feel threatened and become caught off-guard when you end up holding it to his head!" Dr. F said with a wicked laugh. "But anyway, have you got an idea on how to get down to the ocean floor where the hideout is?"

"Yep!" Yuki started, "Yuki remembered this morning that she has a submarine of her own at the boardwalk from when she worked for Morcucorp!"

"SPLENDID! You should have no problem then! Well, good luck to all of you! Come back to visit us again soon!"

The three smiled and waved to the scientist and walked to their boat. They jumped in and argued about who should steer, until Carl lost at a match of rock-paper-scissors and had to steer. Goth Boy and Yuki sat in the back and ate their breakfast of eggs and pancakes that Tobor made for them. After Goth Boy swallowed the last of his breakfast, he turned to Yuki. "So, where exactly at the boardwalk do you keep the submarine?"

"Well, when Yuki worked for Morcucorp, they dug a cave-type place in the wall of a huge rock mass towards the north side of the beach. They had a bunch of computers and stuff installed in there for whatever work had to be done and the right in the middle of the room was my submarine!"

Carl looked back at the two and asked Yuki, "What the hell did you do with a submarine, though?"

Yuki laughed nervously. "W-well, uh, I found out later that they just kinda bribed with it so I would work with Morcucorp. Yuki really, really wanted one so I said yes to working with them. Yuki never did any work with it, Yuki just drove it around underwater for the hell of it. This was a long time ago, though. Yuki doesn't work for them anymore, but I still have the sub!"

Carl shook his head and looked forward again. Within about two hours, they'll have made it to the city boardwalk.

Sure enough, about two hours later they made it. Yuki tied to boat to the post of the dock after they all got out. "Ok, let's go!" she exclaimed as she lead the other two up the stairs of the boardwalk. There they saw Luke, Chaz, Tim, Justice, and Chef Watanabe who, of course, Yuki stopped to talk to for a few minutes. Goth Boy looked at the turkey-on-a-fork stand and sighed. Carl glanced over at him, "What? What's wrong with you?"

Goth Boy laughed silently and said, "Uh, is it weird that I actually applied to work the turkey-on-a-fork stand for this summer? I needed the money and no one else was hiring…"

Carl burst into hysterics and made Goth Boy cringe and blush with embarrassment. "Shut up, man." But after Yuki was finished saying hello to everyone, she led them up a ramp on the northern-most side of the beach and then helped hoist them up the wall and into the cave. "Welp, there it is!" she proudly said with her hands on her hips. "My Yuki sub!"

Carl and Goth Boy looked around at the other equipment, which is now out of order, and then right to the submarine. Carl smiled, "Wow, Yuki, that's impressive! How did you learn how to drive that in the first place, eh?" Yuki opened the hatch at the top and climbed in, "Morcucorp taught me! Now get it!"

The two boys nodded and jumped in with her and closed the hatch tightly. "Alright, you guys ready?" Goth Boy sat in the seat in the front next to Yuki. "Yep! I'm ready! How about you, Carl?" Carl sat in a seat behind Yuki and fastened his seat belt, although he probably didn't need it. "Good to go!"

Yuki started the submarine up and lowered it into the sea. "Alright Then here we go!" And off they went at full speed in search of the hideout.


	11. Chapter 11

The three sims were going at full speed beneath the surface of the ocean. "We should be able to see it any moment now. Carl, you make sure you've got your eye on that radar; but not literally, please." Yuki said with a small chuckle at the end.

"I'm on it. I'll tell ya when we've got something." Carl said with a salute. Yuki nodded and stared straight forward. Millions of colourful fish were swimming away from the sub, as not to get hit. Goth Boy somehow felt completely overjoyed that he was going to see his friends again in a matter of minutes; but not without getting through the infamous Matthew first. It's almost like the boss battle of a video game: first you have to actually play the game and go on various adventures until you start making your way into the boss' lair. The final battle will always be a 50/50 chance of either you or the boss dying. Goth Boy, luckily, would be going three-against-one, but was still nervous for the fight to come.

Just then, Carl piped up and snapped Goth Boy back into attention, "I-I've got something! I see it!" Yuki turned her head slightly to look at Carl but still keep her eyes front. "Which way, Carl?"

"Turn left a little, then keep going straight. You should see it right then!"

Yuki turned left a little and went straight just as Carl said. After a few seconds of going straight, they saw it. An immense structure that looked half castle, half spy agency was right in front of them. Yuki stopped the sub for a minute and stared at it in awe. Goth Boy, on the other hand, seemed confused. "I don't get it, who would build a castle-type agency thousands of feet below the surface?"

"Well," Carl began, reading some sort of screen next to the radar, "says here that this used to be a real castle from year 1379, until there was a monstrous tsunami that covered the land and wiped out everybody in its path. Now this castle and the village beneath it is just part of the ocean floor."

Yuki turned around and looked over her seat. "Ok, but why is half of it all modern and shit?"

Carl kept reading, "Apparently, a spy agency found this ruined castle back in 1999 and somehow built up their agency on the other half of the castle that wasn't ruined. They managed to put 9 inch thick glass windows over the castles old windows, build their agency, suck every last drop of water out, and then install all their technology into it. Pretty crazy, eh? But then a few years ago, the agents abandoned this place and moved elsewhere for some reason."

"Welp, that's pretty neat and all, but I think we've forgotten that MY FRIENDS ARE SITTING IN THERE WAITING FOR ME! NOW LET'S FUCKING GO!" Goth Boy screamed. Yuki smirked, saluted, and went back to full speed in search of a way to get in. She ended up finding a little compartment that she could fit her sub into that acted as an elevator and set them down into the abandoned agency. They were set into a little room that looked like it was built out of some remains of the castle that were found on the floor of the sea.

"Take your guns out, guys." Carl said, taking his gun out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "We don't know what we're up against." The three began to cautiously walk from the small, submarine room and into a brighter lit room that had all of the old spyware technology in it. Computers and radars and many other pieces of equipment lined the walls. Of course, they were all completely broken and useless now. Then, they began walking around various hallways, some modern agency hallways and some castle hallways, until they finally stopped. They were in a castle hallway that was lit with torches and down at the other end was a spooky, gothic door with heavy metal handles and such all over it. "That must be the dungeon," Goth Boy said, "They've got to be right down there!"

Carl and Goth Boy took a couple steps forward until Yuki whispered loudly, "STOP!" Don't go any further!" Carl turned around, looking annoyed, "WHY? We're right here!"

"Well, with a closer examination of the walls, some of these rocks look fake…" And she was absolutely right about that. The fake rocks opened up to reveal what looked like lasers and machine guns. "Matthew! He planned this all along, didn't he?" Goth Boy said, grinding his teeth. "Shoot 'em off, guys!"

Without hesitation, the three began to shoot all of the weapons and sometimes found themselves dodging bullets and jumping out of the way of lasers. Eventually, they all got every last one of them. Breathing heavily, Yuki smiled. "Ok…that was…pretty fun! Let's go!" Without another word, all of them dash for the door on the opposite end of the hall and burst the door open. The four other sims sitting in the cell jumped and looked over quickly at Goth Boy, Carl, and Yuki. Raven smiled brightly and jumped up, "GOTH BOY! OH MY GOD, IT IS YOU! YOU ACTUALLY CAME!" she yelled with tears of joy streaming down her face. The three other boys laughed aloud and jumped up and stood beside Raven.

"Goth Boy, you motherfucker, what took ya so long?" Blaine asked with a hard chuckle. Goth Boy could barely contain his joy and ran over to talk to all his friends. "Guys, oh God, I'm so happy you're all ok! Don't worry, we've got a submarine. We'll get you all out of here in no time. Carl, bust the lock for me?"

Carl was the only one who knew how to pick locks, so he walked over and managed to unlock it with a bobby pin Yuki gave him. They all ran out towards Yuki, who was beckoning all of them to follow her, and she opened the door on the left side of their cell and ran down the hallway in search of the submarine room. Goth Boy stopped Rob after realizing Mari wasn't with them. "Wait, Rob! Where's Mari?"

Rob stared up at him with his mouth wide open, "Ehhhhh…." And then the worst happened. Matthew came into the room and shot his gun straight into the ceiling. Goth Boy told Rob to go and pushed him through the door and then turned to Matthew. Carl stood next to Goth Boy and drew his gun out again. "Why, hello, Goth Boy and friend." Matthew said nodding to Goth Boy and then to Carl. "I'm sorry, but I never planned for this to be easy for you, so I'm going to spice things up a bit." Matthew dropped his gun, opened his suit jacket, and pulled out a monstrous-looking machine gun. "Die."


	12. Chapter 12

Goth Boy and Carl really didn't know what to think at this point. They were both standing amongst an insane serial killer with an enormous machine gun he illogically pulled out of his coat that was ready to fire right into their hearts. "Uh, how the fuck did he pull that thing out of his coat?" Carl whispered, leaning toward Goth Boy. He shrugged and shook his head and didn't say a word. They both just pointed their guns right at Matthew and mainly focused on trying not to die.

"What's the matter?" Matthew asked softly, "Aren't you going to make the first move? Or are you scared." They both stayed silent but stared daggers into Matthews red eyes. "Pathetic." He said. "You come all this way to save your precious little clan and you're afraid to fight. You aren't tough. You're nothing." And with that, Goth Boy went into a raging fit and charged after Matthew who then began shooting his machine gun off in hopes of killing, obviously, the goth. Goth Boy ran all around the room, dodging bullets, and trying to get a good aim on Matthew. He stopped and hid behind a stone column and cocked his gun. He peeked around the side and saw Matthew staring at Carl, who was still standing in the same position. Matthew smirked and started firing at Carl.

Goth Boy jumped out from behind the column and fired at Matthew, but instead hit the machine gun which ultimately was shot out of Matthews hands. It fell to the ground and broke into pieces. Goth Boy laughed. "Pretty shitty gun you made there."

"SHUT UP!" Matthew screamed. He started to charge toward Goth Boy who ran and tried shooting him multiple times. Of course, he missed about 5 times and ran out of bullets. _"Great. That's just fabulous."_ He turned toward Carl who was STILL standing there like an idiot and somehow was unharmed by the machine gun bullets. "CARL!" Goth Boy exclaimed, "QUIT STANDING THERE AND SHOOT!"

"O-ok. I'll try." Carl cocked his gun and aimed right for Matthew. Matthew turned his attention toward Carl and ran after him, threw a punch right into his face, and snatched his gun. Carl fell on the ground, rather startled, and Matthew pointed the gun right to Carl's head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Carl sat there as blood poured down his face, but nothing happened. He smiled and looked up at Matthew. "Haha, jokes on you! I'M ALREADY DEAD! HA!" And then Carl fell into a fit of laughter and started rolling around on the floor. Matthew scowled and picked the zombie up by the shirt and threw him into the hallway that lead to the submarine room and locked the door. It was just Matthew and Goth Boy now.

"So," he began, "it seem now that it's just you and I. Well, this can either be easy or hard. I could just kill you now, quickly and painlessly; or you can put up yet another fight and I'll kill you slowly and painfully. I mean, either way you'll die, but at least you have a choice."

Without hesitation, Goth Boy ran after Matthew and threw the biggest punch into his face which made Matthew fall to the ground with blood dripping from his nose. He got up and did the same, but his punches were much more furious. Goth Boy, struggling to fight back, was slammed into the cell bars and then into a stone wall where he then had Matthews hands around his neck. He ripped the vile hands from his throat and threw the killers head into the wall. Matthew fell to the floor panting and wheezing. Goth Boy backed up and stared. _"Did I kill him?" _

Matthew got up, turned around, and threw a series of punches and kicks into Goth Boy's face and torso. He fell right in front of the door he had arrived into the dungeon through and looked up into Matthew's face. Sure enough, Matthew pulled out another gun and held it to his head. He was bleeding from various parts of his face and was breathing heavily and clenching his teeth. "See? I…told you that…you were gonna die…one way or the other. I just…never expected you to take the hard way. But I guess everyone does, don't they. Well, let's just do this right." He laughed wickedly as Goth Boy turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain that was about to come. But just then, they heard something…

"YEEEEEE-HAAWWWWW!"

Rusty swooped in on a rope that he must have tied up on one the ceiling lanterns in the hallway outside the door and kicked Matthew in the back of the head, causing him to fall. He let go of the rope and pulled out a gun of his coat. "Woo! That sure was interesting! But, hey! Looks like I came just in time! Ya alright there, Goth Boy?"

Goth Boy smiled brightly and stood up to face Rusty. "Yeah, I'm alright. But, dude, how in the hell did you get here?"

"No time to explain," Rusty said as he fixed his hat, "we've got somethin' else to worry about now." He pointed at Matthew who was struggling to get up, but somehow was able to. He looked at the cowboy that stood just a few feet away from him and his eyes widened. He recognized him. "R-Rusty? Is that you?"

Rusty smiled. "Hey there, Matthew. Long time, no see, eh? I see you're in terrible shape. What in the hell is wrong with ya, boy? Ya just ain't the same as ya were years ago!"

Matthew stared into Rusty's golden-brown eyes for a few seconds before falling into hysterics. But then his face twisted from neutral to horrifyingly furious. "No." he said through his teeth, I guess I'm not, am I?"

Rusty shook his head. "Why're ya doin' it, Matt? Killin' people here, kidnappin' people there…but what for, eh? You got a plan or somethin'?" Matthew smiled and laughed wickedly once again before saying, "You wanna know why I'm doing this? To gain power, of course! The less people there are in the world, the easier it'll be for me to take control!" he points at Goth Boy, "And it'll be easy starting with that prick's old town! There are no officers and everyone is stupid as hell! I figure once I take control of that area, the rest will be easy!"

"But then why did ya kill a shitload of other people? I mean, ya killed yer parents, residents in Spookane, almost a fourth of the world's population-" Rusty was cut off by Matthew who screamed, "ENOUGH! I killed all those other people either for my amusement, or they were failed attempts at taking control of that town, ok? But now that you two know all this, I have no choice but to kill you too! I don't care if you were a childhood friend or not, you know too much now! And once I'm done with you, soon the world shall be mine!"

"No, Matthew. That's where yer wrong. Yer just another one of them power-hungry assholes, and I ain't gon' let you hurt anyone else. I'm sorry but, goodbye." And with that he pulled the trigger, and Matthew was dead.

Goth Boy glanced at Rusty, who almost had a look of sadness on his face. He put the gun back into his coat, sighed, and looked at Goth Boy. "Ya ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."


	13. The end

On the submarine ride back to the boardwalk, Rusty sat in the back with Carl, Ray, Rob, Blaine, and Raven and stared out the window. Goth Boy turned back to the cowboy and poked him in the shoulder. "You ok?" Rusty closed his eyes and merely nodded. "It's just hard, ya know? He was a friend. It didn't really feel right. But I knew I had to."

"And now Matthew will never hurt anyone ever again." Carl said with a bright smile. "But, uh, hey." Carl started as he turned back to look at the rescued bunch sitting in the back of him, "Weren't there 5 of you?"

"Yeah, you never told me, Rob. Where's Mari?" Goth Boy asked Rob. Rob sighed heavily and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, Goth Boy, I'm afraid to tell you that she's…dead. Matthew murdered her a few nights ago. I'm sorry, dude." Goth Boy's mouth opened wide and his eyes overflowed with tears. The rest of the submarine went silent for a few minutes until Yuki piped up. "We knew it was gonna happen anyway, Goth Boy. You can't really expect much more from a vile monster like Matthew. Yuki knows your pain. When he lived in Spookane and killed a bunch of our residents, he killed my best friend, Crystal. We were only 13 at the time. She was too young to die. But now she's in a much better place, and so is Mari. Just remember that."

"And hey! She's with mah mother and father too, boy!" Rusty laughed. He leaned over past the seat to look at Goth Boy and patted his shoulder. "A lot of our friends and family are up there watchin' us all. Don't worry."

Goth Boy dried his tears and smiled at Rusty. "By the way, how did you ever get down to the hideout? You said no one in Cowboy Junction has that kind of technology…"

"Yeah, well I kinda worried for ya after ya left the island that evenin' so I called Dr. F on Ginny's jailhouse phone to see if he can quickly invent somethin' that'll bring me down to the ocean to the hideout. He just made a few modifications to his robot, Tobor, which allowed him to shape-shift into a submarine! The he just dropped me off and left."

Yuki slammed her hands on the steering wheel of the sub in anger. "Damn it, why didn't he think of that for us? We could've gotten down there so much quicker then! AND TOBOR COULD HAVE HELPED US!"

"Hey, at least you guys actually made it down at all!" Blaine shouted from the back. "Or else we all would have been killed!"

After another 20 minutes of being underwater, Yuki finally drove the submarine into the cave and floated back up to the surface. Everyone got out and made their way to the boat dock where they sailed back to Cowboy Junction. Once they got there, Ginny greeted them all cheerfully and Chef Gino lead everyone but Rusty and Goth Boy to his café. "Hey, uh, Goth Boy? Ya wanna go back up to my place and talk?"

"Yeah, sure."

The two walked up past Roxie's house and up a ramp to the top of the mountain. It was dark, so Rusty sat down and lit a campfire and Goth Boy sat on the opposite side of Rusty, but he still noticed how sad Rusty looked. "Are you sure you're ok? You don't look so hot."

"Nah, I'll be alright. Matthew was the most evil guy in the world. Friend o' mine or not, he was a murderer and he needed to be stopped. But don't worry, I'll be fine. What about you, though? How're ya doin' with the whole Mari thing?"

Tears began to well up in Goth Boy's eyes. "I'm not doin' so well. I really loved her, you know. She was the closest female friend I ever had. It's gonna be hard to get over this." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I just wonder what he ended up doing with her body."

"Chances are he probably threw it in the ocean. I mean, where else would ya put it when yer in a hideout surrounded by sea?"

And Rusty was right. Mari was sitting in at the bottom of the ocean. "Just like mah Mom and Dad," Rusty said, staring into the fire, "She's where mah Mom and Dad are now. But hey, we'll get over this together, right? I'll help ya through it."

Goth Boy smiled at the cowboy in thanks. Just then, Rob sat down next to Goth Boy. "Hey. You ok?" Goth Boy nodded and patted Rob's back. "So, uh, you plannin' on coming back to our town? Or are you gonna stay in Spookane?"

Whoa. Goth Boy never thought of that. "Well," he started, "I really made a lot of new friends in Spookane. We're pretty close now. I don't think I wanna leave them, Rob." Rob nodded understanding the situation, yet very disappointed. Just then, Goth Boy had an idea. "Wait, I have an idea! How about all you guys come live in Spookane! There are lots of empty houses that you guys can go live in! Then we can all live together and be a family again! Besides, you guys would love Spookane. What do ya say?"

Rob smiled brightly. "That's not a bad idea! And I think the other guys would be on board with that too! Sure, we'll come." Goth Boy laughed and hugged Rob. He's finally had his friends back, and they were gonna live with him in Spookane! Goth Boy looked at Rusty. "Rusty, would you like to come live with us too? I mean, I know Cowboy Junction and Spookane really aren't too far apart, but you and I have gotten really close now because of this." He stood up and walked over to Rusty and held out his hand, "You in?"

Rusty stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and taking his hand. "Yeah. I'd like that." Rusty stood up and hugged Goth Boy which ultimately lead Rob to stand up and hug them as well. They then looked over the fence on the side of the mountaintop that looked down on the café to see how everyone else was. Sure enough, they were all asleep. "Welp," Rusty started, "Let's let sleeping dogs lie, eh?" The two other boys nodded and found a place on the soft ground to curl up and fall fast asleep. Tomorrow everyone would wake up and leave to live in Spookane together and be united as one big happy family.

"_What more could I have asked for?" _Goth Boy thought as he began to doze off. He then smiled softly and fell fast asleep because he knew that now his fallen friends were looking down on him, no one could ever harm his friends or terrorize the world, and for once in a long time he was worry free~

_~The end~_


End file.
